


Position d'infériorité

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n’est pas naïf : il a de nombreux défauts, mais il y a longtemps que la naïveté n’est plus l’un d’eux. Aussi, ne se leurre-t-il pas en imaginant qu’il s’agit d’autre chose que d’une sorte d’attirance basée sur un mélange de haine et de fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position d'infériorité

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weaker Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155191) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Initialement écrit en 2007, _avant_ la diffusion de l'épisode 3.04.

Ce n’est jamais allé aussi loin avec Oscar Shales.

Certes, c’est allé relativement loin avec Oscar Shales – il a tué le type, après tout – mais pas _si_ loin. Et certainement pas de cette façon. Parce qu’aussi malin qu’il ait été, Shales n’a jamais eu le cerveau de Michael. Quelle que soit la prépondérance qu’il ait pu prendre dans les dossiers et l’existence d’Alex, il n’a jamais été aussi essentiel que Michael l’est à présent. Et malgré toutes ses provocations et ses menaces, il n’a jamais poussé Alex à vouloir... quelque chose qu’Alex n’est pas certain de souhaiter identifier – quoi que cela puisse être.

Il veut Michael... il veut que Michael l’aide à sortir de là. Mais il veut aussi comprendre Michael, voir comment son esprit fonctionne, l’observer tandis qu’il planifie, réfléchit et manigance. Le genre de truc qu’Alex ne pouvait pas réellement étudier tant qu’ils avaient ce rapport chasseur/proie. Ca devrait être intéressant, maintenant qu’ils sont enfermés ensemble et vont devoir compter l’un sur l’autre – parce qu’ils vont devoir compter l’un sur l’autre, quoi qu’en pense Michael.

Il veut que Michael abandonne cette foutue attitude supérieure, il veut le voir faire preuve d’un peu de faiblesse, d’une touche de vulnérabilité. Il a été envahi par un agréable sentiment de pouvoir en voyant l’expression sur le visage de Michael juste après l’affrontement dans la cour. Un sentiment de pouvoir, et une vague de soulagement : c’était la preuve claire et nette que Michael a effectivement besoin de son aide. Il veut désespérément l’entendre demander, plaider et supplier de dix façons différentes. Il arrive presque à imaginer les mots murmurés avec rage, suivis de petits reniflements de dédain.

Il veut le saisir et l’atteindre. Il veut être sûr que cette fois, Michael ne lui échappera plus, ni physiquement, ni intellectuellement. Il veut se glisser en lui – et arrivé à ce point, Alex ne se donne plus la peine d’essayer d’ignorer le double sens de ses propres réflexions. Il n’en est pas absolument sûr, mais il a le vague sentiment qu’il entend cela de façon à la fois métaphorique et littérale.

Il n’est pas naïf : il a de nombreux défauts, mais il y a longtemps que la naïveté n’est plus l’un d’eux. Aussi, ne se leurre-t-il pas en imaginant qu’il s’agit d’autre chose que d’une sorte d’attirance basée sur un mélange de haine et de fascination. Pas que ça fasse disparaître la sensation, ceci étant dit. Ca flotte à l’arrière de son cerveau, ça pèse au creux de son estomac, ça lui pique le bout des doigts. Ca lui donne envie d’attraper, pousser et faire plier Michael sous sa volonté. Il a besoin de le dominer d’une façon ou d’une autre, et ce n’est pas bon – avoir besoin de quelque chose n’est jamais bon, ça vous place toujours, toujours, en position d’infériorité.

Mais il n’en saisit pas moins Michael, parce que Michael se tient là avec un petit rictus, souriant et provoquant, et Alex est incapable de maîtriser la pulsion qui l’envahit. C’est peut-être à cause de Michael lui-même, ou à cause du manque de médicaments, ou c’est peut-être un mélange des deux ; ça ne change vraiment rien à l’histoire. Il le pousse dans le recoin le plus sombre de sa cellule, et le plaque contre le mur, ses mains lui agrippant douloureusement les poignets. Il est étonné de ne pas rencontrer de résistance, pas la moindre opposition ni même une once de protestation et, pendant quelques secondes, il pense que Michael est encore sous le coup de ce qu’il s’est passé dans la cour, incapable de réagir. Il libère son poignet droit mais Michael ne bouge pas, ne cille pas ; il se contente de le regarder et d’attendre. Avant de réaliser ce qu’il est effectivement en train de faire, Alex le saisit par la mâchoire et l’embrasse, écrase la bouche sous la sienne et mord brutalement dans la chair. La respiration de Michael se fait un peu plus laborieuse, mais il n’essaye pas de l’arrêter ni de se dégager. Au contraire, il écarte les lèvres, laisse la langue d’Alex passer entre ses dents ; il pose sa main libre sur la hanche d’Alex et y enfonce les doigts. Il ne rend pas le baiser, il ne participe pas réellement, mais il est à deux doigts de la faire. Il se retient et Alex sait que c’est délibéré ; c’était une provocation, une incitation à exiger davantage. Il attire Alex un peu plus près et encore un peu plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve écrasé contre le mur, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient étroitement plaqués contre l’autre, muscles tendus. Alex peut sentir et goûter la transpiration et la poussière sur sa peau – rien de particulièrement agréable, a priori – et il plonge un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche, à la recherche d’une autre saveur.

Il y a un changement dans l’attitude de Michael ; il relève légèrement le menton et presse ses lèvres contre celles d’Alex. C’est subtil et contrôlé, mais Alex se complaît dans la sensation. Il l’a physiquement capturé ; c’est au moins une victoire, même s’il n’est pas sûr de savoir d’où vient cette soudaine bonne volonté.

Quand il recule finalement, il lève la tête et croise le regard de Michael. Le petit rictus si parfaitement caractéristique est de retour – il n’a pas dû disparaître plus de quelques secondes – et les yeux de Michael pétillent d’amusement.

« Ca sera tout, Alex ? Ca te suffira comme remerciement ? Ou bien y a-t-il autre chose dont tu aurais envie, ou besoin ? »

En cet instant précis, il y a tout un tas de choses dont il a envie ou besoin. Aucune dont il est prêt à accepter l’idée. Il serre les poings, pince les lèvres et considère Michael d’un oeil glacial.

« Je te le ferai savoir, si c’est le cas, » rétorque-t-il. Ils sont tous deux conscients qu’il vient de perdre cette bataille, cependant. Inutile d’essayer de le nier.

Avoir besoin de quelque chose n’est jamais bon.

-FIN-


End file.
